


A Quiet Drink

by forestfairy72



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Havolina, Havolina strangers au, Swear it was mean to be more lowkey than it actually ended up, background royai, non-graphic sexual assault mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestfairy72/pseuds/forestfairy72
Summary: A quiet night in with everyone's favourite snipers becomes much more eventful when Rebecca convinces Riza to go out on the town. Just as the night takes a dark turn Rebecca meets a tall, blonde, stranger. It's a shame she punches him in the face...





	A Quiet Drink

The first time Jean Havoc laid eyes on Rebecca Catalina she punched him in the face.

 It had been a long week, red tape and endless paperwork had been getting Rebecca down for a while. Not to mention she was missing her best friend, the recently transferred to Central, Riza Hawkeye. Hell, even before Riza moved it had been an age since they had the chance to properly catch up. That Mustang was so incompetent Riza essentially had to do the work of two people. But she was Riza, so she would be pulling weight enough for three. Rebecca deeply admired Riza's work ethic but thought she was in dire need of lightening up a little, which was why this trip was going to be perfect. Commander Grumman had business in Central that Rebecca had been asked to accompany him on, but she had evenings free so had planned a very girly night in with Riza to unwind.

"We should go out!" Rebecca was three glasses of rosé deep.  Riza sighed and shook her head.

"I really don't think that's a good idea Bec. Don't you have meetings with the General all day tomorrow?" Even though they were equally matched in the drinks department, Riza could keep a level head.

"Pfft. All I have to do is drop your name and Grumman will be cool with it. He’d only be mad that I didn't invite him along!" Riza's cheeks pinkened, she hoped that Rebecca would chalk it up to the wine but if her best friend registered she wasn't showing it.

" If he has wanted to meet with me he would have asked to do so when he made arrangements for a game of chess with the Colonel. "

"Ach Riza, don't be jealous because your grandfather wants to spend time with the jerk face."

"I really wish you wouldn't call my boss a jerk face."

"And I really wish he wouldn't act like one! But here we are!" Rebecca stood up dramatically. "So! We are going out then."

Riza sighed. "The guys from work may have mentioned they were going to Madam Christmas' bar after work for a few drinks. A few drinks will often turn into a full night of boozing with those guys."

"Perfect! Maybe one of them will be my soulmate!" Rebecca was pulling Riza to her feet and before she knew it she was being dragged to her bedroom to change into more appropriate attire. 

“I would be very surprised at that Becs. Besides surely you already know everyone from back east?”

“Not really, we didn’t really interact much at work remember. Besides _him_ of course.” Riza could only shake her head at Rebecca’s distain for the Colonel. “But from what I’ve heard they all seem pretty sound. Besides, I’ve heard Havoc is pretty handsome.”

“I mean if you want me to put in a good word…” but Rebecca waved her off.

“I prefer to make my own impression.”

Riza pulled a little at her skirt, now reaching mid-thigh where it was once knee length. This was coupled with a soft blouse and sensible heels. She admired her reflection in the mirror but still grumbled that she thought Rebecca had intended her to lighten up, not her purse since she would have to replace the modified items of clothing. She noted to herself that all scissors would be coming with her to the bathroom when Rebecca came to visit from now on

Rebecca on the other hand selected the outfit she had really intended Riza to wear, the black halter-neck she had given her friend a couple of months ago as a birthday gift. Since she was living in Central now Riza ought to try and get herself a man, Rebecca had insisted. Riza countered that she already had the best man in Central and gave Black Hayate a pat on the head. Rebecca just scoffed and told her best friend she ought to show off her figure more. Half an hour and many complaints from Rebecca about Riza's practical wardrobe later the pair of ladies were ready to hit the town.

-      -      -

In fairness Jean was not the intended target of Rebecca’s fist and she was not entirely sober.

The bar had been surprisingly packed for a weeknight when the duo had arrived. Riza had just been able to make out her co-workers gathered in a corner booth at the back of the room, rather than their regular stools at the bar. Riza and Rebecca squeezed their way through the crowd to join the gaggle of men. Riza introduced Rebecca to Falman, Breda and Fuery and the pair sat down.

“No Havoc tonight?” Riza asked, confused since he was the one who brought up after work drinks in the first place.

“He’s here,” Fuery piped up, “Him and the boss are getting the next round.”

“Speaking of which,” Rebecca chimed in, “We should get another drink!”

“Are you sure Bec? That’s an awful lot of people… And besides, I think we’ve had enough.”

“Oh Riza, don’t be so boring!” And surely enough she pulled Riza by the arm to make their way up to the bar. 

And so the pair joined the fateful queue.

Riza kept a careful eye on her friend as they waited their turn and Rebecca nattered on about nothing of consequence. The room was loud and smoky, Rebecca kept stepping back into a large brunette man and Riza kept pulling her back forward and muttering apologies.

“Sorry, sorry man!” Rebecca stumbled again. The man was built like a brick wall, the vein in his neck began to throb more with each second.

“If you step on me one more time bitch there is going to be trouble.” The man glared at Rebecca who spun round on her heel.

“What did you just say to me?” Rebecca was dumbstruck. This behaviour was par for the course back East, but she had expected Central man to be of a higher calibre. Maybe they were, but not the ones who frequented this establishment.

“I said, Step on me one more time, _bitch,_ and there is going to be trouble”

Rebecca was about to square up to the man before Riza stepped in. “No need for any trouble. We are just waiting for our drinks, same as everyone else here.”

“You fight all your girl’s battles for her?” The man slurred. He puffed out his chest and leaned in close to the Lieutenant’s face. “You know, you could make it up for her if you like? One kiss and it’s all forgiven.”

“That won’t be necessary” Riza turned away from the man but he grabbed her arm.

“Hey pretty lady, where are you going so fast? We just started having a conversation.” Riza tried to pull her arm out from the man’s grasp but froze as she felt a finger begin to run up the inside of her thigh.

“Get your hands off of her!” Rebecca shouted and hauled at the arm still gripping Riza.  Heads were beginning to turn to the commotion at the bar. Some men placed down their glasses and began walking over. Rebecca balled her hand into a fist and drew back.

Rebecca Catalina was an excellent marksman. She graduated second in her class from the military academy, beaten only by one Riza Hawkeye. She regularly attended the shooting gallery to improve her aim. She had even recently topped her personal best at the range. All these things she did while sober of course.

“Is everything oka-“ But this blond stranger was cut off by a swift punch to the face by Rebecca, who had overshot the mark. She followed her fist stumbling over and falling on top of him, the pair on the ground, alerting even more people.

“Were you seriously about to punch me, bitch?” The man’s hand gripped tighter on Riza who snapped to her senses at the sight of Rebecca on the floor and flipped the guy onto his back.

“If you call my friend a bitch again you are going to regret it.”

“Lieutenant Hawkeye?!” The call came from a man at the bar. He thumped his glass of whisky down on the bar and stood up from his stool.

Roy Mustang wore no expression but something about his demeanour caused a path to clear for him. It was almost as if the timbre of his voice pushed the bystanders away. “What’s going on here.”

The stranger pulled himself to his feet. “You’re in the military!? No wonder this country is going to the dogs. Learn to take a compliment psycho. And you should really control your friend.” The man began to storm off out of the bar.

Mustang’s jaw clenched, quickly gathering a feel for what had just happened. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as he felt Riza’s hand on his forearm.

“Everything’s fine, sir. There has been enough of a scene already.” She indicated to the pair of second lieutenants in a pile on the floor.

“Why is Catalina lying on top of Havoc?”

“Oh! So this is the Havoc from work! Nice to meet you, I’m Rebecca Catalina!” Rebecca stood up and helped pull Jean to his feet. “I’m really sorry about your face. Are you okay? Do you want me to ask for ice?”

“Ugh yeah… I mean, no!” Havoc blushed and scratched the back of his head. “Yes, I’m fine, no to ice. I’m good, honest! How about you? You okay?”

Rebecca looked at this man she punched in the face for the first time properly. He was tall, very tall, and muscular but not in an intimidating way like the creep from before. He wore a worried expression and his face looked a little flushed. And boy was he handsome.

“I’m fine. Thank you for trying to help. Most guys would have just ignored it.”

“Then most guys are assholes. All I saw was a beautiful woman in distress. Doesn’t matter how trained you are, nobody should feel unsafe when they are just trying to have a night off. You sure the pair of you are okay?” He looked to the slightly pale Hawkeye as he said this.

“I just wish I’d landed that punch. No one gets to touch Riza like that.” Rebecca scowled.

“He touched you?” Mustang’s voice took a dark tone. “How?”

“I’m fine sir, it’s handled.” Riza’s voice was firm but her hand subconsciously pulled at her skirt and she wouldn’t look him in the eye. This was enough to boil Roy’s blood. He began to make for the door before Riza caught his hand. “Please. Sir. Let’s just sit down.”

Roy looked at Riza, who gestured with her eyes to look around the room. There were many people still staring at the scene that had just unfolded. She was right, going after the man would just make things worse. Why was she always right?

-      -      -

The quartet joined the men at the booth who asked what had taken so long but no one was quite ready to recap the events that had just transpired.

The night went on, the group recounted to Rebecca stories of how they met and some tales of what they had been up to since coming to Central. Slowly the group split into several individual conversations, leaving Catalina and Havoc to chat amongst themselves. Rebecca asking Havoc about life in Central, Jean asking Catalina about how she and Riza became friends. The drinks were flowing, and each knew they had responsibilities in the morning. As night drew on the men began to leave; first Fuery, then Breda, then Falman, until just Havoc, Catalina, Hawkeye and Mustang were left. The latter pair were playing a game of darts in the now empty bar, which tended to happen when you stayed past closing.

“So how long were you placed in the East before joining _Team Mustang_?” Rebecca asked Havoc, voice dripping with sarcasm as she twirled her hair on the last two words.

“A good while, my folks own a store in an Eastern village. It’s surprising our paths haven’t crossed before now to be honest.”

“A shame really.” Rebecca stroked her foot up Jean’s calf. “I think the East would be more fun with someone like you around.”

She glanced over at Mustang and Hawkeye who were huddled awfully close together. If Rebecca didn’t know better, she would have sworn she saw Mustang rest his cheek on the crown of Riza’s head as he whispered something to her. As Mustang looked up Rebecca quickly shifted her eyes back to Jean who gave a sly smile.

“I’m going to give the Lieutenant Hawkeye a lift home.” Mustang called over. “Catalina, do you need a ride to your hotel? Havoc?”

“I’m fine, Mustang. Havoc’s going to walk me.”

“Yes,” Jean coughed. “I’ll make sure she gets home okay.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow Havoc. Catalina, always a, uh, pleasure.”

Riza gave a meek wave good bye to the pair, clearly feeling the effects of the alcohol. Rebecca was slightly surprised as Riza usually could hold her drink well.

“You know something. Maybe he isn’t a total jerkface after all.”

“Sorry?” Havoc was perplexed.

“Mustang. He- you know what, never mind. Shall we go?”

“Yes."

-      -        -

The walk from the bar to Rebecca’s hotel was surprisingly quick. The pair walked in a comfortable silence for most of the way. Somewhere along the road Jean had slipped his hand into Rebecca’s. She thought about how pleasant his grip felt in her own as the sun rose over the horizon.

All too soon they reached the hotel.

“Well, this is my stop.” Rebecca smiled at Jean. “Thank you very much for walking me.”

“You are very welcome. Thank _you_ for a lovely evening. I’m pretty certain the night would have been far less eventful had you not appeared.”

There was beat of silence between them.

“Well.”

“Yeah?” Rebecca’s heart was racing.

“It’s getting, uh, pretty late.” Jean’s was probably matching her beat for beat.

“Sure is.”

“Can I –“

“Do you want to-“

And in a moment the awkwardness fell away. Neither was sure who made the first move, but they were passionately kissing in the doorway. Kissing in the foyer. The staircase. Before finally finding themselves in Rebecca’s room.

The kissing paused, just long enough for Jean’s shirt to be pulled over his head. And again, long enough for the straps of Rebecca’s dress to be untied. Jean stroked up Rebecca’s back as she clawed at his, and the what was left of the night fell away.

When Rebecca awoke the next morning the space in the bed next to her was empty but still warm. Her head throbbed, and she wondered if Riza had been right about being a bad idea after all. She looked at the clock on her bedside table which declared it to be 20 minutes after the time she should have gotten up.

With a heavy groan Rebecca pulled herself out of bed. She rolled her shoulders and stretched out her legs, which were a little tight after last night’s… extra curriculars…

Realising how little time she had before meeting the General, Rebecca picked up the pace and rushed into the bathroom. Something caught her eye as she stepped into the shower. A note written on her mirror in lipstick.

_‘Thanks for last night, I had a great time! Look me up when you are next in Central -J x’_

Rebecca’s heart skipped a beat and she felt warmth rush to her cheeks. No, it hadn't been a bad idea at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this wee story! The Havolina fandom needs more love. Also I intended the Royainess of this piece to be more lowkey but it just kept bubbling to the surface haha


End file.
